


He Knows

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dark fic, Demonic Possession, Los Santos, M/M, Murder, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: Ryan is stunned when his boyfriend comes home covered in blood. The situation very quickly gets worse.





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a really bad place right now and just needed to write something _horrible_. I really recommend giving this ficlet a miss if you're in a good mood... or in a bad place. Basically just don't read this because it's horrifically unhappy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gavin, what did you do?”

Ryan had never been a fan of blood. It made his stomach turn in protest while his brain insisted that blood was not made to be seen. It was kept inside the body for a reason after all but now… well Gavin was covered in the most blood Ryan had ever seen before and he had no idea how to deal with the situation in front of him.

“I-- I killed them, Rye. I killed them,” the Brit replied, his voice barely above a shaking whisper. The blood decorating his face, clothes and hands was still fresh and Ryan wasn’t show how his stomach hadn’t upturned everything he’d eaten in the past day because it was simply the most gruesome sight he’d ever been victim to. 

“Who did you kill?” Ryan gasped, a shiver rippling down his spine. He knew that Los Santos was not a particularly safe place to leave but he and his boyfriend had always been able to keep themselves out of harm’s way. They had no interest in the gang warfare, they just wanted to enjoy their lives in peace as much as they possibly could. “Gavin, talk to me? What’s going on?”

Gavin was shaking, staring down at his own blood-soaked hands as if he didn’t recognize them. Truth be told Ryan wasn’t even sure he recognized the man in front of him, not in this state. “Geoff an-- and Jack and Michael,” he croaked, finally snapping up to stare at Ryan with wide eyes. “I-- they. They’re dead.”

_ Holy shit. What the fuck is happening? _ “Fucking hell, Gavin, why? Why the fuck would you kill your friends?  _ Our _ friends!” Ryan asked, his voice raising to a near-yell. Suddenly he didn’t feel so safe in his own home anymore and the thought that somebody might overhear him was more of a reassurance than it ever would have been before. 

“They were plotting-- they were going to kill us!” Gavin exclaimed suddenly, running his hands through his hair and pulling at it. “I know it Ryan, they were going to sell us out!”

“To who?! They weren’t killers, they weren’t in a gang! You’re-- you’re talking crazy.”

Gavin paused them, his gaze fixed on Ryan. There was something so lifeless about Gavin’s eyes that caused his heart to double in speed. He almost didn’t seem  _ human _ anymore. “No no no, not you too,” the younger male whispered, reaching a hand around his back. Seconds later he had pulled a knife from his back pocket, still stained red from its previous victims. “Ryan, how could you?”

“How-- how could I? Gavin, what the fuck are you talking about?! I haven’t done anything!” Ryan screamed, backing up until he was trapped against the wall with Gavin standing between him and his only escape. “Come on, babe,  _ think _ about this! I’m Ryan, I’m your boyfriend, I’d never betray you.”

“He told me. He told me what you’re planning!” Gavin roared, his voice far deeper and louder than anything Ryan had expected of him. His eyes appeared different too, the black of his irises slowly but surely spreading out across the rest of the eyeball.  _ That’s not possible _ .  _ How the fuck is that happening?! _

“Who’s he? Gavin, listen to me - who is  _ he _ ?” Ryan asked, his voice barely anything more than a high-pitched whimper.

“He’s-- he’s in me! In my head! He knows, Ryan! He knows what you were all planning to do to me!” Gavin spat, taking his first step closer. “He’s the only reason I’m alive. The only one who could protect me from you all.”

_ He’s insane. Oh my god, my boyfriend is insane and he’s going to kill me. What the fuck?! _

“Gavin, please. I love you, you know I do! I don’t know what’s going in but we can work it out, I swear we can--”

Being stabbed was not at all like Ryan expected it to be. His body began to writhe uncontrollably, lurching him forward until his head rest on Gavin’s shoulder, weight falling against his boyfriend’s body. 

“He keeps me safe,” Gavin whispered in his ear, voice deeper than ever. “Safe from you.” Perhaps it was just the blood loss but Ryan swore he could hear a second voice in there, something almost demonic...


End file.
